This is an extension of an ongoing multi-center study using either protropin (a synthetic growth hormone) alone or in combination with oxandrolone to increase adult height in patients with Turner syndrome. The last subject was seen in 6-month follow-up during this grant period, and has moved out of town. No more patients are expected to be enrolled.